


Fallen

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, POV Castiel, Sastiel - Freeform, The title isn't what you think, loving Cas, the olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: Castiel just can't stop loving Sam.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy!

Castiel loved to kiss Sam. He made sure to do it  _ at least  _ a hundred times a day. He doesn’t know why, but he just loves Sam so much sometimes that he can’t even help it. Everytime he looked at Sam, it felt like the hunter’s lips were just begging to meet his. Cas could kiss Sam  _ all  _ day, but that was something he (unfortunately) couldn’t do. Apparently, it was “distracting”. He had inquired Sam about it one time while Sam was cooking. 

 

Cas had been reading a book when the smell of food wafted into his room. He licked his lips, closing his book gently, and setting it beside him on the bed. When he arrived to the source of the smell, he found Sam cooking up some kind of chicken dish. It smelled quite pleasant to the angel. His eyes drifted to Sam, who was wearing his usual plaid, with a few of the top buttons unhooked to show a bit of skin.

 

He looked just as handsome as usual.

 

Which, of course, meant he deserved Cas’s kisses. Sam looked up, a smile lighting his face as he saw Castiel. 

 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam greeted, and Cas smiled back. 

 

“Hello, Sam,” he replied, walking over to Sam to watch him cook. 

 

Sam was humming quietly, a tune that Cas heard him hum quiet often when he did something mundane. Slowly but surely, Cas moved closer to Sam, until leaned over to wrap his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam chuckled softly, but didn’t say anything, only humming a bit louder. Cas rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. Cas wasn’t sure what exactly Sam smelled like, but he definitely smelled  _ good.  _ Cas let his lips brush Sam’s neck, making the other man shiver. Still, Sam didn’t say a word, only continuing to move the chicken in front of him around in the pan. Changing his tactic, Cas nuzzled Sam’s neck, kissing up to his ear. He noticed Sam’s grip on the man tighten. A soft sigh escaped his lips when Cas nipped playfully at his ear, his lips sliding to the side of Sam’s jaw. Sam tilted his neck ever-so-slightly, and Cas smiled against his warm skin. 

 

After a couple more moments of Cas’s teasing kisses, Sam let out a groan. 

 

“Cas, I can’t concentrate on cooking if you’re gonna keep doing that.”

 

Cas huffed out a laugh, pulling away from Sam. 

 

“I apologize, Sam. Maybe you should stop cooking,” he suggested, his tone genuinely helpful. 

 

Now it was Sam’s turn to laugh. He shook his head slightly, smiling to himself. 

 

“Sorry, Cas. Unlike you, Dean and I gotta eat,” Sam responded, his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

 

Cas tilted his head in disappointment, blue eyes pulling the puppy dog look that Sam always used on Dean. The smile he got from Sam in return was worth not getting his kisses. Letting out a defeated sigh, Cas had left, going back to finish the book he was reading. 

 

Later that week, Cas caught Sam on the couch, watching some sort of show involving physical activity. Cas wasn’t sure what it was called, but it had something to do with the word “olympic”. Cas plopped down next to him, planning on watching Sam watch the TV. Cas could stare at Sam forever (which he unfortunately couln’t do), but he intended on doing so for as long as he could. 

 

After a couple of moments of admiring the way Sam’s lips curled up into a smile at something on the TV, or when he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, Sam cleared his throat. 

 

“Hey, Cas, are you going to stare at me the entire time?” he asked, but he didn’t sound uncomfortable. Only amused. 

 

Cas shook his head, “No, I intend to take a quick break to kiss you.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, leaning in to bring his lips to Cas’s before the angel could. Cas let out a contented noise, bringing his hands up to thread through Sam’s soft hair. It was one of his favorite things about kissing Sam. Other than the fact that he was  _ kissing  _ him. 

 

Their lips meshed together nicely, the kiss slow and pleasant. Soon enough, Cas was parting his lips, letting Sam’s tongue explore his mouth. Cas tugged on the hunter’s hair, pulling him into his lap. Sam groaned softly, positioning his legs on both sides of Cas’s hips. When Cas ground his hips upwards, Sam cursed under his breath, and all of a sudden, the TV was long forgotten.

 

Cas fell for Sam a long time ago, and he hasn’t gotten up since. 


End file.
